August 8, 2018 NXT results
The August 8, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on July 18, 2018. Summary Looking to make a lasting impression on the NXT Universe, Amber Nova — a ’73 Chevy-driving daughter of a mechanic — showed no trepidation going against one of the black-and-yellow brand's most unpredictable Superstars, Nikki Cross. After suffering some of Nova's aggressive offense, the psychotic Scot came unhinged. She clawed at her own face and pounded her chest in between knocking down Nova with hard clotheslines. As the NXT fans chanted her name, Cross took flight with a high cross body block and then pinned Nova after hitting the Purge. The classic car-loving Nova has surely seen a demolition derby or two, but after running afoul of Cross, now she knows what it feels like to be in one. Though Ricochet was scheduled for action, he never even made it to the ring, due to a vicious behind-the-scenes siege by Undisputed ERA. The One and Only's music played, but the ghastly results of Undisputed ERA's attack soon became all too clear to the NXT fans in Full Sail Live, as the faction dragged Ricochet's limp body onto the stage. With his challenger at TakeOver: Brooklyn 4 laying at his feet, Adam Cole stated that he is the one and only NXT North American Champion, and he promised that fact wouldn't change after he and Ricochet do battle on Aug. 18. The Panama City Playboy insists that he's no coward, but when it comes to Ricochet, actions appear to speak louder than words. As he continues to search for grander opportunities, Kassius Ohno found himself squaring off against one of the WWE Performance Center's brightest prospects, Adrian Jaoude. Ohno didn't seem to take Jaoude, a former Pan American Games silver medalist, too seriously at first. And Jaoude made him pay for it, taking down Ohno with a waist lock and, later, a high-crotch lift. Perhaps frustrated by being shown up, Ohno leapt into high gear, pulverizing Jaoude with kicks that will leave the Brazilian Superstar tasting boot leather for the next few weeks. The Knockout Artist then nearly put his elbow through Jaoude's neck with the Dream Crusher to score the emphatic win. Keith Lee entered his NXT debut match with plenty of hype and big expectations, and the Limitless Superstar did not disappoint. Facing Germany's Marcel Barthel, who was also making his NXT TV debut, Lee showed what all the buzz was about, moving around the ring like a Cruiserweight despite being built like a human tank. Lee immediately impressed the NXT Universe with his unbelievable agility, leapfrogging Barthel and hitting him with a dropkick. Lee displayed immense power, too, throwing Barthel across the ring out of a front facelock. To his credit, Barthel wouldn't be defeated easily. A proud proponent of the classic European style of wrestling, Barthel whacked Lee with hard uppercuts and a double thrust to the throat, and he deftly dodged a big avalanche attempt by the 300-pounder. In the end, though, Lee would not be denied victory in his first outing on WWE Network. Lee bulldozed Barthel with a pounce before smashing him into the canvas with a modified Jackhammer for the pin. The NXT Universe, meanwhile, was all too happy to bask in the glory of NXT's latest free agent signing, cheering Lee heartily. Taynara Conti and Vanessa Borne might be on friendly terms, but you'd never know it by watching them battle with a Mae Young Classic 2018 opportunity hanging in the balance. With each Superstar believing the final spot in this year's tournament rightfully belonged to her, Borne and Conti trash-talked each other with fervor. “The Vision” Vanessa wore down the Brazilian black belt with a body scissor, but when she smacked her fellow Mae Young Classic 2017 alumna in the face late in the match, Conti became enraged, asking Borne if she was “crazy” before stomping and chopping Borne to smithereens. Conti's judo prowess then took over. She tossed Borne with throws and a belly-to-belly suplex, and reversed Borne's crucifix pin attempt into a rib-quaking slam to triumph. With the victory, Conti now looks ahead to this year's Mae Young Classic, which kicks off on WWE Network on Wednesday, Sept. 5. Aleister Black and Johnny Gargano's grudge match — the result of two weeks of wild twists and turns that saw Gargano cause Black to lose the NXT Title to Tommaso Ciampa, and Black repay him with a wicked Black Mass — started out ferociously. There was no feeling-out process to be had, just vitriolic hits backed by plenty of ill will. After a double clothesline floored both Superstars, however, their rollicking brawl was suddenly halted by the intrusion of Ciampa. The Blackheart threw Gargano out of the ring, prompting the referee to call for the bell. He then went after Black, who had earlier been announced as Ciampa's challenger at TakeOver: Brooklyn 4. The NXT announce team speculated that Ciampa was looking to weaken The Dutch Destroyer ahead of their title clash. The brawl quickly enveloped all three Superstars, with punches and kicks being thrown in every direction. As a swarm of NXT referees rushed the ring to break up the fight, NXT General Manager William Regal arrived on the scene and, declaring the three-way rivalry “out of control,” ruled that the NXT Title Match at TakeOver: Brooklyn will now be a Triple Threat Match featuring Ciampa, Black and Gargano! However, after NXT went off the air on WWE Network, a frightening discovery was made in the parking lot of Full Sail Live, as Black was found laid out and unconscious, seemingly the victim of a mysterious ambush. Though no details on Black's condition are known just yet, WWE.com will bring you updates as more information becomes available. Results ; ; *Nikki Cross defeated Amber Nova (3:23) *Kassius Ohno defeated Adrian Jaoude (2:56) *Keith Lee defeated Marcel Barthel (4:24) *Taynara Conti defeated Vanessa Borne in a Mae Young Classic 2018 Qualifying Match (4:05) *Aleister Black vs. Johnny Gargano ended in a No Contest (2:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery August 8, 2018 NXT results.1.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.2.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.3.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.4.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.5.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.6.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.7.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.8.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.9.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.10.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.11.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.12.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.13.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.14.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.15.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.16.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.17.jpg August 8, 2018 NXT results.18.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #312 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #312 at WWE.com * NXT #463 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events